Your Favorite Song
by NanaMun
Summary: "The gesture was unnerving even though I'm sure it was the millionth time he had done it. Something about it this time was more...fiery?"


**Author's Note: **A little something to get me back in the writing mood. I've been MIA for awhile.

A side note: This was actually a story I written a few years ago with different characters, but I changed names, altered the speaking a bit, fixed typos and repackaged it. The original title is used below. The phrase 18번 is a term meaning favorite song, or a best song one picks when singing at Kareoke (or Noraebang and they call it in Korea)

Hope you guys enjoy.

Characters are not mine of course

**xXx**

**18****번**

"You know," he started innocently, "sometimes I think we should have the mind set of children," He cocked his head to the right before throwing a quick glance my way to see if I was listening, "there would be less war and more coloring."

He had nothing on but his swimming trunks. His brown skin illuminated by the moon with rolled up paper pursed between his full lips.

Seth," I started, my voice coated in non-containable amusement, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed that musical sigh I usually received when he was frustrated.

"Seth," I said his name again, this time more gentle, urging him to continue with his thoughts.

He bit his lip, eyes focused on the sky and inhaled deeply. The paper between his lips lit to life; a solid ember dot. "Do you like this song?" he asked, causing me to frown at the sudden change of subject.

My ears perked up as I caught on to a mellow verse coming from on Seth's stereo in his room. It reminded me very much of the sea and a glowing bonfire. Or it could have just been my friend sitting next to me. "It is very good." I answered honestly.

"A lot of people don't." a milky cloud of smoke left his lips and I had to bite mine in restraint. His tongue lashed out to lick his lips as he eyes focused skyward. I felt a fresh gust of wind blow against me and shivered. We picked the wrong day to go for a night swim and dry out on the roof. "They say that the lyrics make no sense. It's stupid. People arguing on what a song means. It is all about what it is to you, how it makes you feel. You know that tingle you get and feel throughout your entire body, not what it should mean to everyone else." I could hear the irritation, yet his voice was softer than it was earlier. It almost felt like he was talking to himself. Then with a strong wave of realization, I noticed what was going on.

"You're high." I chuckled, watching him shake his head slowly and then look at me. A crooked smile spread over his lips slowly.

"I'm just thinking is all." that didn't stop his smile from spreading, "Shut up, Jasper." he muttered watching my body shake slightly from laughter.

"Were you trying to make a point?" I asked seriously after a moment of amusement.

It took him awhile to answer. His hands fell halfway; surprising me when I noticed it was a gesture for me to take the roach from his fingers. I took it and flicked it over the edge of the roof. It was done with. "I got into a fight with Jacob."

"A fight?" I was thrown off by the serious news, "Over a song?"

"No," he shook his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if that was necessarily the right answer, "over how I felt." I eyed him suspiciously. He looked more like a child than he ever did before. His eyes were always soft, innocent brown, but now there seemed to be a questioning about them, dark and pained as if he was desperate for an answer to an important question. It was his expression that puzzled me more than the question, but I asked him what he meant. "I...Jasper." He licked his lips again, this time nervously, and for the first time in 20 minutes, looked me fully in the eyes. The gesture was unnerving even though I'm sure it was the millionth time he had done it. Something about it this time was more...fiery? Was that the right word? A stronger wind howled in my ears, drowning out the low music. Was there a storm coming?

"What is it?" my voice trembled. It wasn't his words; it was that look, that desperation. I wanted to laugh. Two boys sitting on the roof and smoking after 2 hours of pool shenanigans should be something light and relaxing, not serious and potentially nerve wracking. I'm sure that laugh would have been a humorless one.

"If something was to change about me, what would you do?" He breathed the words out effortlessly. It looked almost too easy for him, yet his eyes burned into mine.

"Uh, don't you think that is a bit of a broad question?" he searched my eyes as the words left my lips.

With a sharp intake of breath, he spoke again, "Jacob said I was too attached to you."

Is this what his pondering was about, that I may get tired of him? I shook my head, happy to be where he was finally. Being out of tune with him mentally could be a bit disorienting.

"Jacob has the habit of being an ass." I snorted, but he didn't join. I stared at him just in time to see him unclench his jaw. We weren't exactly on the same page, were we?

A sudden ringing silence.

The stereo was changing to another song. We both needed something to fill that quiet, but he spoke before I could again, "I love you."

I didn't know what to say. Seth, as loyal as a friend never said those words before. It was always there in his actions, always in his eyes. "I love you too." I replied. The words came out just as effortless as his did. It sounded nice in the silence.

"Does it matter," he said slowly, "that everyone likes you one way and I like you another?"

He was throwing me another curveball. It took me awhile to register this one. I stared at him, noting the way he avoided eye contact, that shy boy I met years before, resurfacing, drowning out the silly innocence and goofy laugh. It truly was unnerving. I was taken back, but I finally had an answer.

"Are you comparing me to a song, Seth?"

"I am." His voice was so soft, it felt seductive. I could feel air leave my lungs.

"What kind of song?" I asked silently. I wanted to joke my way out of this conversation, but the curiosity was eating at me.

"My favorite song." he answered without a beat of hesitation. How did he do that? The wheels in my head were just not turning quick enough. For the first time, Seth had me baffled, confused. For the first time, he was thinking ahead of me.

"Seth-" I'm sure he heard the gratitude. He smiled sheepishly, letting out that musical sigh, making my heart flutter for the first time or maybe the millionth time. I may have not paid much attention before.

"I'm glad you're not mad," he started, "but it doesn't mean that you like it, does it?" His eyes met mine briefly before he angled his head away to look up at the stars, surprisingly making me hungry for his attention again. He seemed satisfied, but not content. I closed the gap between us, sliding along the rough, roof tile and slowly swung my arms around him. It was a gesture I usually made after we teased each other and enjoyed a good laugh. It felt so different now. I made the gap between us smaller, only pausing when he inhaled deeply in surprise. Without thinking, I rested my chin on his shoulder, inhaling deeply, taking in the sweet smell of herbs and his scent; A nice blend. He sighed again, this time in relief and desire. It was like the same musical tune, only louder and amplified. It made me shudder so hard he felt it. His head turned towards me, his mouth opening to say something. I took advantage of that movement, hungrily pressing my lips to his. They felt softer than I anticipated and warmer than the weather that weighed heavily around us. He didn't hesitate in his response. The heat from his fingertips on my cheek and his comforting breath against my lips had me aching in this odd, surreal moment. I couldn't understand just how quickly my eyes adjusted to this new vision, why he felt better this close rather than at friend's length. He pulled away slowly, his eyes searching mine. This time his face mirrored what mine must have looked like up until ten seconds ago. I smiled reassuringly and my stomach tightened in excitement when he smiled back, sighing to himself. I nearly choked on the air in my throat as my body convulsed in what may have seemed a harsh reaction to the strong winds. I never thought of him as beautiful before. Had I really been so blind?

He watched my reaction in concern, rubbing my arms to warm me up, but I merely smirked and whispered as softly as I could, "My favorite song." I didn't expect him to hear, but the sudden feel of his lips on my neck was a dead give-a-away that he did.

**xXx**

**AN: Reviews are always nice. :)**


End file.
